Ninth Day
Ninth Day - The Day of Reason Gairacht creates tools of many kinds, each with a purpose of molding and shaping metal, rock, wood, and dirt in ways that hands could not. He gives them first to the Myrth, then scatters them to other balls of dirt and rock where the Dwarves and Trolls inhabit, hoping that all creatures may make use of them. And the Myrth lift up the Tools in praise of their god, and begin to build bodies for their brethren. A culture of craftsmanship begins to pass along the Myrth as they attempt to reach Gairacht's godly levels. Some Dwarves and Trolls come across the Tools, and hit eachother with them with great mirth. Caethair take much Water and forms it into a giant sphere of Water. This new planet is to be the home world of all Water living beings such as the Dumplings and Water Form Dwarves. She dubs it Khongkha. Spreading forth from Khongkha are many rivers that flow into many of the already existing rivers. Khongkha swells to a sweetly melodic bubble of churning water, and the water beings flock happily to it. Those Dwarves that do not wish to become Ice, Lightning, or Gas Form Dwarves remain here, content in their original yellow forms. The Human Being rests in the center of Khongkha, and the Dwarves make an intricate network in their tendrils to knot around the Human Being and sing songs in its glory. Dumplings make up the second layer, peppered through with Kraken, and the outer layer is kept mostly clear, with a few travelling individuals now and again. The Trolls stay mostly out in the exterior, and often leave Khongkha to explore the Universe. Kaernwyr and Slèibhtean have a son, and his name is Duende. And the last of the Sedivinae is born. With a Terrible clash, seen as a small bright flash in Seych's night sky that lasts for several days, Tя'werйyo creates ØҊ This truly is a bizarre world to behold; With it's strong gravity, the planet's surface rock is compressed together to form very dense, and heavy matter, which is even harder to break than rock or metal. The water on the planet is nearly all frozen, forming vast glaciers that are constantly moving, the pressure between the glacier and rocky surface enough to create liquid water that escapes and pools in caverns deep below the world's surface. Dotting the planet's surface are great plains of Salt, wide volcanic craters, geysers of boiling fluids, and more exotic geological features In one crystal-filled cavern, Tя'werйyo builds his citadel to rest in, and declares no other god but himself can touch, or alter ØҊ without his consent. And ØҊ is thus made, and thus protected, and its light is a source of great wonder, intrigue, and fear to the populations on Seych. What did these sudden celestial beings ripping into their sky portend? How large was the galaxy around them? Rhu-an-si begin to study the courses of the moons, planets, stars, and other strange objects they witness throughout the eons, and the sciences begin to blossom in their culture, based in understanding the Universe around them-- and using Hextech where applicable to make their jobs easier, of course. Slèibhtean pads through the Dream imagery of the Treas, revealing to them truths about their distant ancestors, the Dubharan. And the Treas begin to have incredible dreams, ones of more primal, shadowy figures, that they feel a deep kinship with. A form of ancestor worship rises up from the ashes of their Slèibhtean-blessed dreams, and they begin to paint their memories in blood and ash and chalk on rocks and trees, creating the first Art. Gastcempa creates Nightmares, beings which look like himself and the Gastdéor but with black bodies and green eyes. They, like their brethren, are benevolent sentient creatures. However, they can only be seen by those who Sleep. They come to those who sleep in their dreams and sing pleasing songs to them so that their sleep is pleasant and talk to them so they're not alone. Sleeping suddenly goes from being a private, reflective act, to one that has strange, elegant company. Some creatures love the new dream-guides, but some react violently, feeling their privacy has been betrayed, but they have no way to remove the Nightmares from seeing their Memories reflected, and so they go without sleep entirely, or become plagued with their negative thoughts and fears every time they sleep. Caethair creates Love. Love is defined as a pleasant series of emotions related to attachment and fondness for another thing or living being. Love grows over time and is expressed physically with bright glowing of mixed white and yellow. Hatred serves as one of the counterparts to love. It is an unpleasant series of emotions related to dislike of another thing or living being. Hate is expressed physically by glowing the color of Fire which is Red which is Invisible. Indifference is the lack of either feeling. And those who felt friendship begin to feel passion and adoration as well, and sometimes, it becomes so powerful that they sometimes emit a faint glow, though many times this is a glow that remains trapped inside their core, secreted away in their hearts. Likewise, Hatred begins to crop up -- often because of unrequited Love, which causes immense jealousy. With these new emotions, new allegiances and wars are waged across the Universe. Duende ties together Memory and Order with Pattern and Rhythm to create Reason. Reason is the faculty by which sentient beings come to know and understand the workings of Creation, in as much as their finite minds will allow, by contemplating what can be seen through their mind and through their senses. From Reason is derived Imagination, when sentient beings take what they learn through Reason to alter and improve the world around them. The Rhu-an-si, the closest to obtaining Wisdom and Reason on their own, and the Treas, the closest to obtaining Imagination on their own, are suddenly rushed into it in a great golden era of Science and Art, multiple savants being born to their populations. The other races have small flashes of these concepts, but are still slightly removed from their great enlightenment, soon to come into it on their own. The Rhu-an-si express that it must be due to their diligent studies, and the Treas assume that it must be their Dubharan ancestors that blessed them so. Gairacht creates a large metal structure made of metal with beautiful etchings and patterns on it. It has sloped edges to make it easier to reach the top of it. The center of it was like a tube with the top sheered off, leaving a semi-circular ravine running from one end of it to the other. Then he gathered a few lines of order and found the nearest tributary of water to the planet. Using the lines of order he redirected the course of the water so that it would flow threw the ravine on the planet's surface. After he had done this he proclaimed that it was a “Dock” so that the Myrth may have access to the water ways that flow across creation. "" One Myrth ground out, nearly electronic in tone. "" The other's words were like a series of soft, staccato strings. "" Suddenly, a Dwarf, then two, then a huge pile, and hundreds of Dumplings, and Kraken, and Trolls, and Vampires, started spilling out of the water, flapping and hooting and shrieking excitedly, and the Myrth knew these to be the creatures they had flashes of Memory about. The two Myrth glanced at one another, and then quickly ran away.